Dear Brother, My Brother
by Morghen
Summary: -Dear brother..." A "freeverse poem" about Regulus' and Sirius' relationship throughout their lives. NOT SLASH! Please read and review!


_"For we are nothing without brotherhood._  
_And brotherhood is nothing without your brothers"_

-We Came as Romans "Intentions"

* * *

Dear **brother**,

I miss you.

You're gone but I know

(at least I hope I do)

that you're coming back.

I hope that you are enjoying that castle

with all its excitement and mysteries.

I understand

(or at least I try to)

that you're busy with your friends

and writing to me probably just slipped your mind.

I only ask that you come back because

dear **brother**

I miss you.

Dear **brother**,

I miss you.

I hope you're doing well

just keep your chin up

and don't let them break you.

I realize that I'm not there to protect you

but I'll be back soon

I promise.

Please,

dear **brother,**

stay strong

because I know I would

miss you

(the real you)

if you changed.

Dear **brother**,

how are you?

Isn't it weird how we are so close

yet the distance is overwhelming?

I know you're busy with your

cool new friends

but it would be nice to know

what you've been up to,

how you are...

I understand, though, that you don't return my

waves&smiles&nods

because across the room

the d i s t a n c e between

my table and yours

is just too large.

I just wanted to know,

dear **brother**,

how are you?

Dear **brother**,

how are you?

I know it seems like I've been

avoiding you

but it's not like that

(not really.)

I've been taking care of you

even if you don't see it.

I make sure that you aren't being

hurt or bullied or teased.

Just think of me as your

protector

'cause I'll keep you safe

forever

(I promise.)

I know we haven't exchanged words in a while

but I need to know,

dear **brother**,

how are you?

Dear **brother**,

I know your secret.

It's all right – please don't fret

I would never tell Mum or Dad

'cause we both know how they'd react.

Don't worry, though,

because it took me forever to work it out.

I can see the way you look at him

and you know what?

If he makes you happy

then I'm happy

(it's the truth.)

I can tell that he understands you

better than anyone else

so, promise me, **brother**,

don't mess it up

because you're lucky to have found someone like him.

Trust me,

dear **brother**,

I know your secret

but it's safe with me.

Dear **brother**,

I know your secret.

My lips are sealed because

I know that you'd be

disowned

if they ever found out that

your heart belongs to someone

with tainted blood.

She's beautiful, by the way.

But, please promise me, my **brother**,

that you'll be careful

because I would hate to see you get hurt

and some Ravenclaws are too smart

for their own good.

So,

dear **brother**,

I thought I'd just approve

of that secret.

Dear **brother**,

I'm terrified.

I see the way you tense

when they merely talk to you.

I see the way your patience is

running on empty.

Can't you see

that this scares me?

I don't want you to leave

because I'm not sure

how I would survive a

day&week&month

in that hell hole

without you.

Please,

dear **brother**,

think twice before you pack your bags

because

I'm terrified.

Dear **brother**,

I'm terrified.

I can feel that I'm

balancing on the edge of

snapping.

I can feel that

any day now

I'll be packed and gone.

I know it is bothering you

but can't you see how it's

killing me?

I can't deal with this much longer.

But, can't you see,

dear **brother**,

that I'm terrified, too?

'Cause if they taint you when I leave

I don't know how I would live with myself.

Dear **brother**,

please forgive me.

I was mad&scared&upset

and I said things that I didn't mean.

Can you just forget those words I said

because I really don't hate you?

Can you just look at me

without your face turning stone cold?

That's all I ask,

dear **brother**,

for your forgiveness.

Dear **brother**,

please forgive me.

I know I broke my promises

'cause I said forever.

But don't you see

that forever is getting shorter and shorter each day?

No, no, I'm not saying that I was right

because I know I was wrong

to go without even looking back.

I wish it could've turned out differently

but it was something I had to do

(for me.)

So,

dear **brother**,

I ask for your forgiveness

because I promise I'll still be there for you

if you let me.

Dear **brother**,

I hate you.

Look at what I have become.

Look at me.

You can scowl all you want

but it's your fault that I'm

here like this.

Y'know what?

I take back my forgiveness

because I was right when I said

those three words

(I hate you.)

I'm doomed to an eternity

of nothing but

misery and death

because of you and your selfishness.

So, I thought I'd let you know,

dear **brother**,

that I hate you.

Dear **brother**,

I hate you.

Look at the guilt that I have to live

with for the rest of my days.

Did you ever think about that

before you went and got yourself Marked?

Of course you didn't

'cause you're becoming just like them

and all they think about is themselves.

I wish things would've happened differently

because you had so much potential

but your choice ruined both of us

(good one.)

You'll be forever Marked.

I'll be forever guilty.

It's true,

dear **brother**,

I hate you.

Dear **brother**,

I'm sorry for everything.

There, I said it.

I'm sorry for ruining your life.

I'm sorry for putting you in that position.

I'm just sorry for everything and anything

and I know that I'm to blame.

I wish you would've just

killed me

the other night

because it would've been a favor

but I know that was a lot to ask.

I probably don't even deserve

such a peaceful death, anyway.

I know that you hate me,

dear **brother**,

but I need you to realize

that I'm sorry for everything.

Dear **brother**,

I'm sorry for everything.

It's my fault that you ended up

there like that

and now it's my fault that

you're still suffering.

I couldn't mutter the words that would've

taken the light from your grey eyes

even though I knew it was right.

I guess Mum and Dad were right all along

I'm just a fuck-up.

I wish I could've done what you asked

it was the least I could do

but you should know by now

that I'm selfish.

I know you don't want to hear it,

dear **brother**,

but I'm sorry for everything

and I really mean it this time.

Dear **brother**,

I love you.

I know you don't love me

and I understand that.

I just can't leave this

damn world without

letting you know that.

I've always loved you

even when I hated you.

I wish you could be there

to hold my hand when I leave

f o r e v e r

but I know you won't

and I don't blame you.

So, before the water fills my lungs,

dear **brother**,

I just need you to know

I love you.

Dear **brother**,

I love you.

I can tell I'm too late.

I can feel that you're gone now.

I just know it.

I'm sorry for being such a bastard

all these years

but apologies don't even matter anymore

because I'm here and you're there.

I wish I could've seen you one last time

there would have been no hate in my eyes

I would've embraced you

and let you know that everything would be just fine

but I'm too late.

I know you can't hear me

and I don't know if you would even listen if you could but,

dear **brother**,

I love you.

* * *

**The lyrics above belong to the band "We Came as Romans." They're an awesome band so go check them out!**

**This just popped into my head when I was on my way to school today. I swear it only took me an hour to write it. It has to be my favorite RiuReg fic and possibly my favorite fic that I've written.**

**I guess this is a freeverse poem, but I realize that it isn't as poetic-ly written as most FVs are. I meant for that because I wanted people to feel emotions and not just read pretty metaphors and pictures.**

**Fangz mew for betaing! *Hands poor Riu 'cause he needs a hug!***


End file.
